Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time
by Aeliheart974
Summary: A l'issue d'une aventure – a priori – sans lendemain, Daishou découvre que le type qu'il a rencontré dans un bar, un dénommé Kuroo Tetsurou, n'est autre que le nouvel analyste financier engagé par la banque dans laquelle il travaille. La solution lui semble évidente : il doit absolument le faire renvoyer. Office AU, Kuroshou & Akaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoirrr

Eh non je ne suis pas encore morte ! Me revoilà (enfin) avec cette fic que je projette d'écrire depuis l'été dernier et qui va être une dinguerie suprême c'est moi qui vous le dit. Si vous avez lu Article 4 et que vous vous attendez à une fic très conne vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais ça sera pas la même ambiance parce qu'on va (vite fait) partir sur une intrigue un peu plus sérieuse (lol on y croit autant que la fois où j'ai dit que j'allais écrire une fic ushioi angst et que c'était du crack du début à la fin) eet c'est donc un OFFICE AU, mais vous verrez ça bien vite en lisant le chapitre.

Cette fic est sponsorisée par mon amour inconditionnel pour Oikawa Tooru, Daishou est une petite pute et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents après avoir mangé des oignons. Il y aura (normalement) 13 chapitres donc si l'on s'en tient à mes calculs toujours très précis et à ma productivité nous aurons la joie de lire la fin d'ici 2027 !

**Merci à Sherma83 et à Liuanne pour avoir relu ce chapitre, i'd be nothing without you, et évidemment merci à Thalilitwen pour son soutien et pour m'écouter lui raconter les conneries qui vont suivre dans cette fic, LOVE YOU et aussi à AsterRealm pour les WW et aussi au mec de la sécurité à l'entrée de mon école, t'es le meilleur Gégé change pa**s

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira et longue vie au kuroshou

* * *

**Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Daishou passa une main sur son visage avec toute l'exaspération du monde. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il était presque certain qu'il n'avait pas passé une journée aussi merdique depuis des années.

\- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? demanda Hiroo, d'un ton presque suppliant.

Daishou se retenait de lui arracher les oreilles une par une. C'était l'une des négociations les plus pitoyables auxquelles il lui avait été donné d'assister et elle était perdue d'avance. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il intervienne.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat infructueux avec leur client, Hiroo finit par capituler, lâchant une formule de politesse pour la forme avant de raccrocher.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lui aient proposé un meilleur taux que nous. Ils sont complètement fous. Notre offre était déjà bien –

\- Hiroo, ils ont proposé un meilleur taux parce qu'ils peuvent se le permettre. Et si tu les avais fait signer plus tôt on en serait pas là.

\- Il me fallait du temps pour réunir les papiers, protesta Hiroo.

\- Peu importe, dit Daishou en se massant les tempes. On a perdu ce client, concentre-toi sur les autres. Et il vaudrait mieux que tu les gardes, ceux-là.

Hiroo sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Daishou en était ravi, car il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour se faire pardonner l'énorme perte qu'il venait de faire subir à leur banque et dont _lui_, son supérieur, allait devoir informer leur directeur général.

Ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver, et il y avait une limite à ce que lui, le responsable de ces opérations, était capable de contrôler. Cependant il savait très bien que son père ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

Daishou regarda sa montre. Midi et cinquante-neuf minutes. Si ses calculs étaient bons…

Comme il l'avait deviné, un homme élancé et tiré à quatre épingles entra dans son bureau sans même se donner la peine de frapper.

\- Je suis d'humeur à manger des sushis, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? lança Oikawa en s'asseyant dans l'un des deux sièges en cuir qui faisaient face au bureau de Daishou.

\- On y a été lundi, fit remarquer Daishou avec lassitude.

\- Et alors ? Tu fais un régime ?

N'ayant que peu d'énergie à consacrer à un débat avec Oikawa, Daishou finit par hausser les épaules. Il avait passé une matinée si chaotique qu'il n'était même pas certain d'avoir envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

\- Va pour les sushis.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas mon collègue préféré pour rien.

\- Oh, moi qui pensais que tu m'avais remplacé par Akaashi, ricana Daishou en enfilant son manteau.

Oikawa balaya sa réponse d'un geste.

\- Pas possible. Akaashi ne voudrait jamais partager ses ragots avec moi autour d'un plateau de sushis.

\- Ravi de savoir que je te suis encore utile à quelque chose.

\- Évidemment, évidemment…

Daishou et Oikawa quittèrent le bureau et s'engagèrent dans le couloir tapissé de moquette verte du quarantième étage. Les portes en bois verni étaient toutes ornées de plaques dorées portant le nom et la fonction de chaque employé. Le son de leurs pas était efficacement feutré par la moquette et un silence flottait sur les lieux désertés par les employés partis en pause déjeuner.

Après être entré dans l'ascenseur, Oikawa pressa le bouton qui les emmènerait au rez-de-chaussée, puis procéda à l'inspection quotidienne de ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le matin même et qui restaient parfaitement coiffés. Pour sa part, Daishou n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil à son reflet pour savoir qu'il devait avoir une tête de déterré et un air encore plus blasé que d'ordinaire. Tant pis.

\- Alors, lui demanda Oikawa une fois qu'ils furent attablés dans le restaurant qui faisait l'angle de l'avenue où la tour de la banque Nohebi était située. Qu'est-ce que t'as, on dirait que quelqu'un a vomi sur tes chaussures ce matin.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel et termina le sashimi qu'il venait de saisir entre ses deux baguettes avant de répondre :

\- Hiroo nous a fait perdre un gros client. Il a eu un meilleur taux ailleurs et tu peux être sûr que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler…

Oikawa grimaça.

\- J'imagine que ça va pas plaire au patron, effectivement. Mais bon, les stats de Hiroo sont pas mauvaises, non ? Ça peut arriver.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il aura envie d'entendre et tu le sais, rétorqua Daishou.

\- Ouais, soupira Oikawa. Je sais.

Daishou reporta son attention sur son plateau. Oikawa essayait d'être compatissant, mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions ça n'était pas lui qui convaincrait son père de lâcher l'affaire quand il entendrait parler de la bourde de Hiroo. Il devrait sans doute se plier en quatre pour faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Il avait beau avoir été stupide sur ce coup, Hiroo fournissait un travail excellent. Il manquait simplement de réactivité dans certains moments – surtout lorsqu'il était convaincu que l'affaire était dans la poche.

\- Tu sais quoi, on devrait sortir boire un verre ce soir, proposa Oikawa.

\- Je sais pas, marmonna Daishou. J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. A mon avis, j'aurai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer me coucher en sortant du bureau ce soir.

\- Raison de plus, dit Oikawa. Allez, ça fait au moins mille ans.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, au moins.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez, on a qu'à aller dans le même bar que l'autre fois, je sais que t'adores leurs cocktails.

\- Un peu moins quand ils terminent sur le tapis de ma voiture parce que tu tiens pas l'alcool, rétorqua Daishou.

\- C'était en troisième année de fac, tu vas me la ressortir à chaque fois ?

\- Ma voiture s'en souvient encore, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu serais autorisé à l'oublier.

\- T'es un enfoiré. Et j'insiste, on sort ce soir.

\- _On sort ce soir._ imita Daishou du même ton suppliant. C'est toi qui n'a pas quitté la fac, en fait.

\- Tu parles comme un vieux alors que t'as à peine vingt-sept balais, c'est à pleurer. Si tu continues, je vais proposer à Akaashi à ta place.

\- Comme si t'avais déjà osé l'inviter à sortir ! s'étouffa Daishou. Je me fais pas de souci pour ça.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu rigoleras moins quand on se mariera et que tu seras encore en train de regarder des émissions sur les loutres le samedi soir.

\- On est _jeudi soir_, et je t'emmerde.

\- Alors c'est réglé, rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures au Rockwood.

\- J'ai même pas dit oui, soupira Daishou en le regardant se lever pour aller régler l'addition, sourd à ses protestations.

* * *

Kuroo bâilla en regardant l'heure sur son portable pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Bokuto lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt heures et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il l'attendait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient de revoir son meilleur ami, il lui aurait sans doute sèchement fait comprendre que la moindre des choses lorsque l'on proposait à quelqu'un d'aller boire un verre était d'arriver à l'heure.

Toutefois, Kuroo était de plutôt bonne humeur ce soir-là, et son agacement ne se fit sentir que par le pianotement distrait de ses ongles sur la table en bois précieux derrière laquelle il était installé, à la fenêtre de ce bar dont Bokuto lui avait vanté les mérites.

Il devait reconnaître que l'endroit ne manquait pas de charme, même s'il avait un instant pensé être au mauvais endroit lorsque le GPS de son portable l'avait mené devant l'enseigne sobre et élégante de l'établissement. Les fauteuils matelassés de velours étaient très confortables, il devait le reconnaître. On entendait à peine la course des véhicules sur le boulevard, derrière les épaisses vitres du bar, remplaçant ce bruit désagréable par les notes d'un morceau de jazz. D'aussi loin que Kuroo s'en souvenait, Bokuto avait toujours préféré les karaokés ou les bars noirs de monde où les clients à moitié ivres hurlaient devant un match de foot diffusé sur des écrans bon marché.

Mais tout comme lui, son meilleur ami avait sans doute changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la fac. Et puis Bokuto avait bien raison de profiter de son salaire de joueur de volley professionnel pour aller dans des endroits aussi chers et chics que celui-ci. Ils s'étaient revus aussi souvent que leurs emplois du temps chargés le leur permettaient, mais le poste précédent de Kuroo à Osaka ne lui avait pas laissé énormément de champ libre pour des virées à Tokyo en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Toutefois, les choses étaient différentes désormais. Il débordait d'enthousiasme à l'idée de commencer son nouveau travail le lendemain, et ces retrouvailles avec Bokuto n'étaient que le début de cette nouvelle période de sa vie. Son nouvel appartement était bien plus spacieux et agréable que l'ancien, et il avait bon espoir que son nouvel emploi le comble tout autant.

En somme, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si on oubliait le fait que Bokuto le faisait attendre depuis une heure et qu'il était complètement injoignable. Il avait même pensé s'être trompé d'endroit, mais après vérification il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : son meilleur ami était toujours aussi peu ponctuel. S'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre que Bokuto, Kuroo aurait fini par s'inquiéter, mais il le connaissait par cœur. Il perdait son téléphone cinq fois par jour, ne pensait à emporter son chargeur qu'une fois sur cent et il avait la fâcheuse manie de faire des plans sur la comète sans se demander s'il était effectivement libre ce soir-là. Pour autant qu'il en sache, Bokuto était peut-être retenu à un entraînement qui lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit, ou alors il avait même oublié leur rendez-vous – ce qui était possible, mais franchement vexant pour Kuroo, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois mois.

Kuroo posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, réprimant un autre soupir de lassitude. Son regard se promena au hasard sur le bar qui l'entourait, cherchant une quelconque distraction à son attente morne et ennuyeuse. L'endroit n'était ni désert ni vraiment rempli : sur la vingtaine de tables qu'il pouvait accueillir, environ la moitié était occupée par des clients en costumes sombres qui discutaient à voix basse, laissant parfois échapper un éclat de rire où une exclamation de surprise au détour d'une conversation. Un groupe de femmes en robe de soirée bavardaient avec enthousiasme autour du long bar en bois précieux qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Kuroo se fit la réflexion que s'il avait su dans quel genre d'endroit Bokuto comptait l'amener, il aurait troqué sa veste en cuir préférée contre un manteau un peu plus élégant. Ceci dit, il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de mettre une belle chemise et non pas un t-shirt, donc tout n'était pas perdu.

Kuroo se tourna instinctivement vers la porte d'entrée en l'entendant s'ouvrir, espérant enfin apercevoir la coiffure ridicule de son meilleur ami. Dire qu'il était déçu en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas aurait été légèrement exagéré. Ça n'était peut-être pas Bokuto, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la personne qui venait d'entrer avait la coiffure la plus conventionnelle. Les reflets ambrés projetés par les lustres du bar pouvaient donner l'illusion que ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain sombre, mais il suffit de quelques secondes à Kuroo pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient bel et bien d'une nuance énigmatique de vert. Peignés sur le côté au centimètre près, des cheveux de cette couleur ne lui donnaient pas l'air aussi excentrique qu'elle aurait pu l'être sur quelqu'un d'autre. Son costume noir à fines rayures vertes, probablement fait sur mesure, respirait l'élégance. Sûrement un avocat.

Kuroo devait le fixer depuis un peu trop longtemps, car l'homme arqua un sourcil avant de prendre place à la table en face de la sienne.

Il reporta son attention sur son verre résolument vide – il avait commandé un premier verre de saké une demi-heure plus tôt, et attendait Bokuto depuis.

La curiosité de Kuroo finit par avoir raison de lui, car son regard glissa à nouveau vers l'homme assis à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil avec lassitude, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Finalement, il sortit un téléphone recouvert d'une protection en cuir et jeta un œil à son écran. Ce qu'il y lut parut ne pas le satisfaire, car il le rangea sèchement dans sa poche.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son propre portable apprit à Kuroo qu'il était vingt et une heures et quart. Toujours aucun signe de Bokuto.

De plus en plus rongé par l'ennui, Kuroo décida de se commander un autre verre de saké, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser déprimer devant un verre vide. Lorsqu'un serveur passa près de lui, il lui indiqua l'un des vins français proposés sur la carte. Mais avant que ce dernier ait pu noter quoi que ce soit sur son calepin, l'homme qui avait retenu l'attention de Kuroo en entrant dans le bar quelques minutes plus tôt se leva pour s'adresser à eux.

\- Si j'étais toi, lança-t-il à Kuroo. Je ne commanderai pas celui-là.

Un pli offusqué apparut sur le front du serveur.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur…

Ce dernier le fit taire d'un geste de la main, comme s'il cherchait à éloigner un insecte.

\- Ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils devant cette remarque acerbe, mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa sympathie pour ce pauvre serveur.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'il est dégueulasse, tout simplement.

Un sourire échappa à Kuroo devant cette réponse aussi franche que le serveur avait l'air choqué.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu recommanderais à la place ?

Il lui indiqua un autre vin sur la carte, nullement gêné par le fait que celle-ci soit à l'envers. Il devait bien la connaître.

\- Celui-là.

\- Un vin japonais ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais ça ne me dit rien.

\- Et c'est justement l'erreur que font tous ceux qui n'y connaissent rien. Ce vin, le Koshu est l'un des plus consommés du pays. Il est appelé « le vin des pluies » parce qu'il est cultivé sous des pergolas au pied du Mont Fuji. D'ailleurs, le raisin utilisé pour la fabrication du Koshu est très bien adapté au climat, sa peau est par exemple plus épaisse que celle d'autres cépages, pour mieux résister aux pluies abondantes.

Kuroo hocha la tête d'un air impressionné, bien qu'il se moquait éperdument de cette histoire de raisin. En revanche, celui qui avait prononcé ces mots avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Je dois admettre que c'est… intrigant.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de prendre place sur la banquette en face de Kuroo.

\- Amenez-en une bouteille, dit-il au serveur en lui tendant sa carte.

Ce dernier sembla ravi de pouvoir déguerpir et la saisit d'un air pincé.

Kuroo le regarda s'éloigner, un peu désorienté par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Pourquoi cet inconnu s'était-il soudainement décidé à venir s'asseoir en face de lui, puis à faire des commentaires sur ce qu'il avait commandé ?

Tout ça n'avait que très peu de sens, mais en relevant les yeux vers lui Kuroo songea avec lassitude qu'il avait attendu Bokuto assez longtemps et que quoi qu'il advienne, sa soirée ne pouvait pas se terminer plus mal qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Daishou Suguru, se présenta enfin l'inconnu en lui tendant sa main. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

Kuroo garda sa main dans la sienne une seconde ou deux de plus que ce qui aurait été raisonnable.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. Et c'est la première fois que je viens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, Kuroo ? Ton rencard t'a posé un lapin ?

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Pire, mon meilleur ami a oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous. Et toi ?

Daishou poussa un soupir dramatique.

\- C'est un peu la même chose, en fait. Je suis sûr qu'il croule juste sous le travail, mais comme il a insisté toute la journée pour qu'on se retrouve ce soir j'ai du mal à compatir.

\- C'est terrible. Mais bon, je peux servir de lot de consolation.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Kuroo aurait beau essayer, il lui serait impossible de se souvenir de tout ce dont Daishou et lui avaient parlé, ce qu'il trouvait totalement absurde, car ils avaient parlé pendant des _heures_. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir répliqué, rétorqué une réponse à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse avoir le dernier mot. Il se souvenait aussi de sourires qui dégageaient une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuer à discuter jusqu'à ce que la bouteille de ce vin si _délicieux_ soit terminée.

Il se remémorait vaguement avoir parlé de Bokuto et de sa carrière à Daishou, et qu'en retour il lui avait parlé de son ami Oikawa qui était globalement un enquiquineur de la pire espèce, mais qu'il avait tout de même l'air de fréquenter une bonne partie de son temps.

Il revoyait également avec plus ou moins de clarté qu'il lui avait été de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer à quel point il se sentait attiré par lui, qu'il s'était ordonné de rester raisonnable et de garder ses distances, mais il était rapidement devenu évident que c'était la dernière chose que Daishou voulait qu'il fasse.

Ça n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué, mais il ne pouvait pas nier s'être figé pour le contempler à l'instant où il avait franchi l'entrée du bar, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir regardé ses lèvres une centaine de fois en l'espace d'une soirée, avec l'espoir à peine voilé d'y goûter le vin qu'ils avaient partagé.

Kuroo savait très bien que continuer sur cette voie était une mauvaise idée, mais il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'il avait passé un aussi bon moment avec quelqu'un remontait à une éternité, et il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à ce qu'il prenne fin.

Était-ce pour cette raison que les aventures d'un soir plaisaient tant à certaines personnes ? Parce qu'il leur suffisait de saisir cette occasion, cette unique nuit où il n'auraient pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur cet inconnu, seulement ce que cette personne était prête à montrer ?

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ignora le frisson d'appréhension qui ne s'était pas tout à fait délogé de son esprit et qu'il se décida à rejoindre Daishou.

En descendant l'escalier qui menait aux toilettes, Kuroo se tint à la balustrade plus par souci de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible que par réel besoin de stabilité – il n'avait pas tant bu que ça, juste assez pour ignorer son bon sens qui lui criait de faire demi-tour.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que t'étais parti, commenta Daishou en examinant ses ongles, nonchalamment appuyé contre les lavabos en marbre – ou était-ce de l'émail ? Kuroo n'était vraiment plus en mesure de le dire.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité, alors que l'anticipation de ce qui suivrait tordait son estomac sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Daishou secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Non, j'avais pas le moindre doute là-dessus, en fait.

Étrangement, malgré le flou qui entourait la plupart de ses souvenirs et les mélangeait dans le mauvais ordre, Kuroo se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Daishou l'avait embrassé, du contact froid de sa montre hors de prix contre sa gorge lorsqu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et du goût du vin encore plus hors de prix contre ses lèvres. Un sourire lui avait échappé, peut être même deux, et il avait fermé les yeux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, trois fois, et puis Daishou lui avait mordu la lèvre inférieure et il avait totalement perdu le compte.

Kuroo se souvenait vaguement l'avoir poussé contre le mur et lui avoir rendu ses baisers comme si sa vie en dépendait, à peine capable de croire qu'il s'était laissé aller à ce genre de chose avec un parfait inconnu.

Et puis Daishou avait murmuré quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille, quelque chose à propos de son appartement et d'un taxi, et Kuroo avait essayé – une ou deux secondes – de former une phrase cohérente, mais la façon dont Daishou l'avait embrassé dans le cou avait rendu son processus de réflexion bien plus compliqué que d'habitude.

\- Je peux pas, avait-il murmuré. C'est impossible que je sois en retard au boulot demain, je –

\- Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, avait répondu Daishou.

\- J'aimerais vraiment dire oui, mais je peux pas prendre le risque de me faire virer, avait soupiré Kuroo.

Le front posé contre le sien, Daishou avait parlé si bas que sa voix s'était réduire a un murmure.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Je peux vraiment pas, c'est –

Daishou avait plissé les yeux avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase et il avait à peine amorcé un geste pour tourner les talons que Kuroo l'avait rattrapé. Il l'attira à nouveau à lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et l'embrassa aussi longuement qu'il en avait eu envie depuis le début de la soirée. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il était incapable de lui résister.

\- C'est pas ce que j'appelle être sérieux, murmura Daishou d'une voix rauque, une poignée de minutes plus tard.

\- Partons d'ici avant que je décide d'être raisonnable, avait répondu Kuroo.

Après ça, les souvenirs de Kuroo devenaient de plus en plus confus et de moins en moins dignes de confiance. Ils étaient passés comme si de rien n'était devant le barman qui n'avait sans doute pas été dupe, ils étaient montés dans le premier taxi garé sur le boulevard et à la seconde où ils en étaient sortis, ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés dans l'ascenseur.

\- J'ai jamais fait ça avec un parfait inconnu, lui avait avoué Kuroo entre deux baisers, allongé sur le lit de Daishou.

Ce dernier lui avait souri et s'était penché pour murmurer dans son oreille :

\- Tant que tu tombes pas amoureux de moi, tout se passera bien.

\- Ça risque pas, avait ricané Kuroo. Ces choix en matière de meubles c'est vraiment pas possible.

\- C'est vintage. Pas comme ta coiffure, je crois que ça a jamais été fait avant et c'était pas plus mal quand ça n'existait pas.

\- Dit celui qui a les cheveux verts. Comment tu peux aller au travail comme ça ?

\- Et si on ne parlait pas de travail ? proposa Daishou.

\- Ouais, t'as pas tort.

Kuroo se souvenait de détails divers.

Il se souvenait sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir de la façon dont Daishou avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, et il pouvait presque encore l'entendre soupirer son nom.

Il avait été à peu près sûr d'une chose, cette nuit-là : son réveil serait compliqué, mais rien ne lui ferait regretter d'avoir suivi Daishou jusque chez lui.

* * *

Daishou se rendit au travail de bien meilleure humeur que la veille. Il aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus, mais certains sacrifices en valaient la peine. Lorsque les portes vitrées de la banque Nohebi s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer, il réprima un bâillement et traversa le grand hall soutenu par des colonnes de marbre et passa devant Sugawara, le réceptionniste.

Ce dernier n'avait beau être là seulement depuis deux ans, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur absolument tous les collaborateurs de la boîte. Toutefois Daishou n'était pas un amateur : pas un pli ne dépassait de son costume et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Daishou évita tout de même soigneusement son regard. Il ne verrait rien, mais on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

Une fois en sécurité dans l'ascenseur, Daishou s'adossa au miroir et laissa son café fumant lui réchauffer les mains. Il put profiter du silence pendant une dizaine d'étages, puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur un visage familier.

Oikawa s'engouffra à l'intérieur l'air pressé et contrarié. Il lui fallut bien deux étages de plus avant de remarquer la présence de Daishou, qui se contentait de boire son café en posant un œil perplexe sur lui.

\- Ah mais t'es là toi ?

\- De toute évidence, tu m'avais aussi oublié hier soir.

Oikawa se frappa le front.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! T'as pas eu mon texto ?

\- Celui de vingt-trois heures ? Je dormais déjà.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais Oikawa n'avait nullement besoin de le savoir. Daishou avait lu son message en sortant de sa douche il y a approximativement quarante minutes.

\- J'ai dû rester trois heures au téléphone avec un client chinois, se plaignit Oikawa. J'ai cru que j'allais me jeter par la fenêtre. Vraiment je suis désolé, tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

\- Une éternité, soupira Daishou avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Oikawa arqua un sourcil suspicieux, loin de se répandre plus longtemps en excuses.

\- Si t'es si énervé contre moi pourquoi t'as l'air d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Daishou grimaça. Il oubliait parfois qu'Oikawa le connaissait par cœur, et cela depuis des années contrairement à Sugawara. Il avait été imprudent.

\- La journée ne fait que commencer, grommela-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter une mine renfrognée.

Oikawa regarda sa montre.

\- Il est déjà neuf heures quand même.

\- Ouais, et tu m'invites à déjeuner dans trois heures.

\- J'imagine que je te dois bien ça.

\- Tout juste.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage où descendait Daishou et il fit un signe de tête à Oikawa.

\- Bon, à plus.

\- C'est ça.

Daishou quitta l'ascenseur et se rendit tranquillement dans son bureau, où une pile de dossiers l'attendait. Il prit place dans son fauteuil en cuir et le fit pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tourné vers la baie vitrée. Les tours de Tokyo étaient nimbées d'un brouillard grisâtre en ce milieu de matinée d'hiver, mais ça n'en était pas encore assez pour saper le moral de Daishou. Oikawa avait raison, il allait falloir qu'il se ressaisisse, ou les gens finiraient par trouver sa bonne humeur plus que louche.

Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose si le simple fait de se remémorer sa soirée suffisait à lui arracher au moins le quart d'un sourire. Il aurait presque pu le rappeler. Presque. Même s'il lui avait demandé son numéro à Kuroo – ce qui n'était pas le cas – ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne comptait pas en changer. Même s'il avait carrément pris son pied.

C'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de la chose, après tout.

Daishou ouvrit son agenda électronique en réprimant un bâillement afin de se préparer pour cette journée de travail qui allait sûrement être aussi désagréable que la dernière. Il lui tardait de s'affaler sur son lit le vendredi soir et de ne pas se relever avant la prochaine décennie.

Un créneau d'une demi-heure attira son attention. Il avait complètement oublié la réunion de bienvenue qui avait lieu dans une dizaine de minutes. Le service finance avait recruté un nouvel analyste et il était convié à cette charmante réunion dans le but de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il s'ennuyait d'avance, mais il y avait de grandes chances qu'il y ait des petits fours. Cela lui donnerait une excuse pour s'empiffrer et échanger des commentaires désobligeants avec Oikawa pour juger le nouvel employé de la banque Nohebi comme il se devait.

Évidemment il devrait lui serrer la main sous l'œil de son père, le directeur de la banque. Quel genre de fils indigne serait-il s'il ne souhaitait pas convenablement la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, après tout ?

Daishou se leva de sa chaise à grand regret et se rendit d'un pas tranquille vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la salle de conférence du trente-septième étage, il manquait la plupart du service commercial. Se rendant compte qu'il était sans doute un peu trop en avance, Daishou décida d'aller saluer Mika et Kiyoko, qui se tenaient près du buffet qui constituait sa principale motivation à venir à cette réunion.

\- Kiyoko-san, Mika-chan.

\- Salut Daishou ! répondit Mika avec un sourire. T'as une tête de déterré.

\- Toi aussi tu es radieuse, merci du compliment. Ça se voit tant que ça, Kiyoko ?

Celle-ci pinça légèrement les lèvres puis lui sourit d'un air conciliant.

\- Disons que ça se voit que t'as pas beaucoup dormi.

Daishou soupira.

\- J'ai eu quelques dossiers… compliqués à gérer, hier soir. Ça m'a pas aidé à m'endormir.

Évidemment, Daishou n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à rejeter la faute sur Hiroo pour couvrir sa nuit de débauche.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? dit Kiyoko en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, rien qu'on ne puisse pas compenser heureusement, se reprit Daishou avec un sourire. Il ne saurait en être autrement après tout.

\- Mais pour ça faut dormir la nuit, le taquina Mika.

\- Ouais, ouais j'ai compris.

Oikawa choisit ce moment précis pour s'avancer vers eux, suivi par Akaashi. Daishou les regarder arriver avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Bon, il arrive le nouveau, qu'on puisse se goinfrer ? lança Oikawa.

Kiyoko secoua la tête d'un air dépité et Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je plaisante. Évidemment j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce charmant jeune homme, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Est-ce qu'il y a des rituels d'intégration de prévus ?

\- Pas du tout, la dernière fois que tu t'en es chargé on a dû évacuer le bâtiment.

\- Tu dis ça, Kiyoko, mais je suis sûr que je vous manque à tous au service recrutement.

\- Si tu savais, répondit-elle en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Daishou aurait bien écouté cet échange des plus passionnants pendant quelques heures de plus, mais les regards de toute l'assemblée se braquèrent au fur et à mesure vers l'entrée de la pièce, où le directeur de la banque venait de faire son apparition.

Jun Daishou serra quelques mains avant de prendre la parole. Daishou ne discernait toujours pas le nouveau, mais il faisait sans aucun doute partie des personnes qui suivaient son père.

\- Paraît qu'il est beau gosse, lâcha Mika. J'espère que c'est vrai.

\- Pas tant que ça, dit Kiyoko.

Oikawa s'étouffa avec le mini four qu'il venait de subtiliser dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Ça, c'est dit.

\- Suga m'a dit qu'il lui mettait au moins 7 sur 10.

\- 6, pas plus, ajouta Kiyoko.

Daishou croisa les bras. Il lui tardait de s'en faire sa propre idée.

Il remarqua d'abord que le nouveau était plus grand que la plupart des gens présents. Lorsqu'il avisa ses cheveux hirsutes à travers la foule, il plissa les yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa la manche de la veste de Mika.

\- T'as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ?

Mika eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que les gens qui obstruaient la vue de Daishou s'écartèrent au fur et à mesure que le nouveau leur serrait la main.

Daishou n'avait plus besoin de son nom. Il aurait reconnu cette silhouette, cette coiffure, ce visage… et aussi ces mains entre mille.

\- … Kuroo Tetsurou, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

* * *

oh shit

j'espère que ça vous a plu

**AELI **

PS : j'écris plus vite si on me laisse des reviews, incroyable mais vrai, kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai mis du temps avant de le terminer mais je suis super contente de pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic ! J'en suis assez contente donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Tout d'abord, pour faire écho à ma dernière note de fin de chapitre j'aimerai citer la chanson **929** de **Halsey** notre reine à tous, quand elle a dit "_i'm a fcking liar_" à 2:38 j'ai ressenti ces mots au plus profond de mon âme car i, too, am a fcking liar when je dis que je vais poster la suite rapidement

Avant de passer à ma note d'auteur qui prouvera une fois de plus que je suis cinglée je voulais remercier chacun de ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de ce premier chapitre, j'ai vraiment apprécié, même quand c'est deux lignes ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça motive à continuer alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début. Et un grand merci à **eating-flowers** aussi parce qu'elle m'a envoyé un PM vraiment trop mignon pour me dire qu'elle aimait mes fics et ça m'a fait TELLEMENT PLAISIR et m'a motivée à me bouger pour finir ce chapitre lol merci à toi j'espère que le chapitre 2 sera à la hauteur de tes espérances haha

ah et **Fairy-Stalkeuse** si tu passes par là je sais pas si tu as un compte mais si c'est le cas connecte toi la prochaine fois comme ça je pourrai te remercier en personne pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir !

Et comme d'hab merci à mes complices **Thalilitwen**, **Sherma83** qui m'écoutent constamment leur raconter mes idées stupides pour mes fics, **liuanne** qui m'a donné son avis sur ce chapitre heheh et bien sur à **CATHARSIS** pour son soutien inconditionnel idk what i did to deserve y'all but im grateful

Comme tout se passe according to keikaku et que j'ai l'air d'avoir réussi à retourner le cerveau de pas mal d'entre vous avec ma fidèle confrérie du kuroshou je vous invite à lire la fic Rendez-vous à la Nébuleuse du Serpent de **Thalilitwen** qui est une fic à chapitres vraiment hyper quali si vous l'avez pas lue je sais pas ce que vous attendez elle est formidable et c'est toujours avec un grand bonheur que je la relis inlassablement.

Bon, sinon ce chapitre est sponsorisé par les figures de style ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec les serpents, bonne lecture et mangez des fruits (mais pas de la papaye, c'est dégueulasse. Si vous aimez ça j'aimerai autant que vous ne lisiez pas ma fic ça pourrait m'envoyer de mauvaises ondes)

BISOUS

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Kuroo se figea lorsque le directeur de la banque Nohebi lui désigna son coup d'un soir de la veille d'un geste de la main. Il n'y avait aucune confusion possible, c'était le même visage froid et lisse, cette curieuse couleur de cheveux, si savamment assortie à ses vêtements qu'elle restait élégante malgré son excentricité et surtout ces mêmes yeux qui avaient donnés des frissons d'une tout autre nature à Kuroo la veille.

Ce genre de situation n'arrivait que dans les comédies. Ou dans les drames, tout dépendait du point de vue. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, il était tout bonnement impossible que…

\- Voici mon fils, Suguru.

Daishou Suguru. Comment Kuroo avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas y penser la veille, en entendant son nom ? Oh, évidemment il était trop occupé à lui enlever ses vêtements pour y prêter attention. Quel imbécile.

Le souffle coupé, Kuroo ne sut pas comment réagir et tendit sa main à Daishou, qui le toisait d'un regard impassible. Comment était-il censé réagir, comment les gens normaux géraient-ils le fait de serrer la main de quelqu'un qui les avait poussés contre le lavabo des toilettes d'un bar bien trop chic pour ce genre d'activité il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Daishou semblait avoir déjà réfléchi à la question.

\- Enchanté, déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire poli, mais qui ne dégageait pas la moindre chaleur. Bienvenue chez Nohebi.

Kuroo lâcha sa main, légèrement sonné, comme s'il venait de se faire mordre et que le venin se diffusait lentement dans ses veines. Dans combien de temps serait-il mort ?

\- Euh oui, merci.

Il sonda le regard de Daishou à la recherche de la même détresse qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis, mais seul un calme glacial lui répondit. Il crut même y lire une pointe de mépris.

Le message était clair.

_« Parle, et je te détruis. »_

Kuroo n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car il eut rapidement d'autres mains à serrer et d'autres collaborateurs à saluer, si bien que Daishou quitta rapidement son champ de vision.

Toute cette attention concentrée sur lui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il s'y était attendu. Et il était si impatient de commencer son nouvel emploi dans cette banque de renommée qu'il ne laisserait pas ce malencontreux incident avec Daishou perturber sa première journée. Ou en tout cas, il ferait tout pour faire _semblant_ que ça ne le perturbait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le buffet après avoir serré une bonne dizaine de mains lorsqu'un homme au brushing parfait et vêtu d'un costume bleu marine d'une grande élégance s'avança vers lui d'une démarche assurée et lui tendit sa main.

\- Oikawa Tooru, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait tout à fait eu sa place dans une publicité pour une marque de dentifrice. Je travaille au service commercial. Bienvenue chez nous.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Kuroo. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Pas de « vous » entre nous enfin, t'as quel âge ? Vingt-cinq ans ?

\- Vingt-sept en fait.

\- Tu t'es déjà jeté sur le nouveau, Oikawa ? fit une femme en les rejoignant. Tu perds pas de temps. Ignore ses questions, il a été élevé chez les loups. Moi c'est Mika, on va travailler dans le même service ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Mika avait beau faire trois têtes de moins qu'Oikawa, elle attirait au moins autant l'attention que ce dernier, sous une frange aux reflets cuivrés, son regard pétillant semblait l'analyser avec bienveillance.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient l'air d'être des collaborateurs plus qu'appréciables, tous les deux aussi avenants qu'ils étaient agréables à regarder. Finalement, peut-être que le seul être antipathique de l'entreprise était celui qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avoir dans son lit.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, répondit Kuroo. J'ai hâte de voir le service finance.

\- La plupart sont de vrais rats de bureau et sont restés en salle des marchés, déplora Mika. Mais tu verras, on sait aussi s'amuser là dedans.

Oikawa pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu parles, la dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, à croire que vous aérez jamais.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il se parfume tellement qu'à force il est en manque dès qu'il entre dans une pièce qui n'empeste pas le désodorisant pour toilettes.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Daishou, défends-moi un peu !

Oikawa se retourna en constatant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

\- Ben alors, il était là il y a cinq minutes.

\- Il a dû retourner à son bureau, soupira Mika. Je crois qu'il est assez préoccupé ces derniers jours.

\- Il avait l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, pourtant, fit Oikawa. Plus que d'habitude, ça m'a semblé bizarre.

Kuroo cligna des yeux et fit son possible pour garder l'expression la plus neutre possible.

\- Vous parlez du fils du directeur général ? feignit-il.

\- Exactement, Suguru. D'habitude il adore ce genre de petit apéro à dix heures, mais là va savoir pourquoi il n'a pas traîné.

_Tu m'étonnes_, songea Kuroo.

Cette situation était aussi gênante pour lui que pour Daishou, mais lui n'avait pas le loisir de s'éclipser où bon lui semblait. Il ne savait même pas où était situé son nouveau bureau.

\- Tant pis, je vais te montrer le service finance ! décida Mika.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Kuroo. Mais les autres ne vont pas…

Oikawa l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je vais briser tes rêves, mais la plupart sont venus pour les petits fours.

Il fit trois pas jusqu'au buffet pour saisir une assiette entière de macarons et rejoignit Mika et Kuroo.

\- Je vais vous accompagner pour votre visite puis je vais retourner au boulot, faudrait pas qu'Akaashi m'attende trop longtemps.

\- Oui, je suis sûre qu'il est perdu sans toi, ironisa Mika.

Elle piocha un macaron sur son assiette sous l'œil médusé de Kuroo et il les suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Durant toute sa visite des bureaux, Kuroo fit son possible pour se concentrer sur tout ce que lui expliquait Mika et sur les occasionnels commentaires d'Oikawa, mais son attention était irrémédiablement retenue ailleurs. Plus il essayait d'éviter de penser au fait qu'il avait accidentellement _couché avec le fils de son nouveau parton_, moins il y parvenait.

Mika lui présenta un par un presque tous les membres du service et malgré ses efforts Kuroo savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas un seul de ces noms. Il nota mentalement de se procurer un organigramme de la banque histoire de ne pas se ridiculiser et d'éviter de se mettre d'autres gens à dos. Daishou Suguru avait l'air d'avoir envie de le balancer du haut du dernier étage de la tour et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en serait capable.

Kuroo ne parvint à sortir la tête de ses craintes qu'au moment où Mika lui désigna une porte en bois sombre agrémenté d'une plaque où son nom était gravé.

\- Et voilà ta nouvelle maison, lui annonça Oikawa.

\- C'est pas une appellation mignonne, ça sera vraiment ta maison, crut bon de préciser Mika. Personne part avant vingt-et-une heures ici.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire.

\- Je m'y attendais.

Mika lui indiqua la porte juste à droite.

\- Si t'as le moindre problème, je suis juste à côté. Mais évite de venir entre seize heures et seize heures quarante-cinq, je fais la sieste.

Kuroo acquiesça avec un vague sourire, incapable de dire si elle plaisantait ou non.

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis venu saluer le petit peuple je vais retourner dans mon château, annonça Oikawa. C'était une expérience tout à fait pittoresque, mais je dois retrouver mon prince charmant. Kuroo, c'était un plaisir, à la prochaine.

Sur ces mots, il tourna vers les talons pour regagner l'ascenseur.

\- Ouais, il est toujours comme ça, dit Mika avant que Kuroo ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Il travaille à quel étage ?

\- Au quarante-septième. Il se donne l'air important, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est draguer son assistant et bruncher avec Daishou en faisant semblant de travailler.

Kuroo hocha la tête. Mika semblait décidément avoir un avis bien arrêté et…éclairé sur les gens qui travaillaient dans cette banque. Il tâcherait de se souvenir de ne pas l'énerver. Qui sait quelle description de lui elle pourrait donner dans son dos.

\- Bon, je te laisse t'habituer à ton bureau, tes identifiants sont sur un post-it sur le moniteur, n'oublie pas de changer le mot de passe. Et voilà ta clé.

Elle lui tendit un double jeu de clés et Kuroo la remercia chaleureusement pour lui avoir fait une visite aussi complète du service – elle avait même inclus une liste des collaborateurs à qui piquer des post-its ou des stylos quand ils avaient le dos tourné sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Une fois Mika retournée dans son bureau, Kuroo referma la porte du sien et poussa un soupir las. En s'asseyant derrière l'écran de son nouvel ordinateur, il ressentit une bouffée de soulagement, comme si s'enfermer quelques minutes loin du regard de tous ces collaborateurs - qui n'avaient pourtant aucun moyen de deviner ce qui le tracassait- pouvait le protéger.

_Kuroo_, songea-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. _Maintenant, tu vas faire le point et quand tu sortiras d'ici tu seras calme, déterminé et tu ne laisseras pas cette aventure bousiller ta carrière._

Ses souvenirs de la veille avaient beau être brumeux, il se souvenait de la matinée avec une clarté presque douloureuse. Il se souvenait de la sonnerie irritante de son réveil et de la panique qu'il l'avait envahi – et pas pour la dernière fois ce jour là – lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans une chambre très grande et très… verte. Des rideaux au papier peint en passant par les draps, l'ensemble était assorti avec goût, mais l'omniprésence de cette couleur lui donnait tout de même l'impression de se trouver dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Après l'inspection des lieux, il avait grimacé en se souvenant qu'il avait été irresponsable pour se laisser charmer par un inconnu dans un bar la veille du jour où il commençait son nouvel emploi. Il avait heureusement pris soin de régler son réveil bien trop tôt que ce qui était nécessaire et repasser chez lui avant de se rendre à la banque ne serait pas un problème.

Daishou n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en entendant le réveil de Kuroo et au vu de sa réaction d'il y a une heure, ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Kuroo se souvenait avoir perdu quelques secondes à le regarder dormir paisiblement, les bras enroulés autour de son oreiller et avoir songé qu'il n'aurait pas refusé de prendre la place de ce dernier quelques dernières minutes avant de s'en aller pour toujours – où du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Il s'était dit qu'il ne reverrait jamais Daishou et que ça n'était peut-être pas une si grande perte, mais une part de lui regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro. Toutefois, il s'était rapidement fait une raison en courant jusqu'à chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il avait soupiré en craignant le regard des passants devant ses vêtements froissés alors que personne ne le regardait, puis il avait écouté le long message vocal laissé par Bokuto qui lui racontait à quel point il était désolé et que son coach avait voulu le voir plus longtemps prévu et qu'il n'avait plus de batterie et qu'il l'inviterait au restaurant pour se faire pardonner. Kuroo lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas – il aurait pu lui en vouloir, mais vu ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de faire culpabiliser son meilleur ami. Ils conviendraient rapidement d'un nouveau rendez-vous, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Kuroo avait fini de rêvasser en repensant à sa nuit lorsqu'il avait passé les portes de la banque, après avoir fait en sorte d'avoir l'air le plus présentable possible. Il avait salué le réceptionniste au regard malicieux et s'était rendu à l'étage où la responsable des ressources humaines l'attendait sans la moindre idée qu'il allait de nouveau être confronté à Daishou.

En résumé, il aurait dû mieux écouter quand ce dernier lui avait donné son nom la veille. Ou mieux connaître le nom du directeur de la banque dans laquelle il venait d'être embauché, tout dépendait du point de vue. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire le déconcentrer. Il irait trouver Daishou dès qu'il le pourrait, ils en discuteraient comme deux adultes parfaitement matures et n'en reparleraient plus jamais.

Daishou était peut-être antipathique et méprisant, mais il était sûrement capable d'avoir une conversation d'adulte à adulte. Avec un peu de chance.

Kuroo alluma son écran d'ordinateur avec un soupir.

* * *

Oikawa frappa à la porte du bureau de Daishou au moment exact où il éteignait son ordinateur.

Daishou devait avouer que même si son meilleur ami l'avait exaspéré à n'en plus finir la veille, il était soulagé de le voir arriver. Sa matinée avait été des plus désagréables, entre l'arrivée de Kuroo et la montagne de tâches qu'il lui restait à effectuer, sans compter qu'il avait dû gérer les retombées des bourdes de Hiroo avec la responsable du service commercial. Ils auraient dû signer ce contrat, tous les détails étaient presque réglés… rien que d'y penser, Daishou avait envie d'étrangler son subordonné.

Même si Hiroo avait voulu bien faire, il donnait sans le savoir une raison de plus au père de Daishou de le regarder avec mépris.

\- Y'a des lasagnes à la cafétéria à midi, lança Oikawa en guise d'introduction, tirant Daishou de ses idées noires.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres comme s'il venait de lui proposer d'aller déjeuner au Mc Donalds qui se trouvait au coin de la rue.

La cafétéria de l'entreprise avait beau proposer un choix extrêmement varié de plats qui étaient tous délicieux en règle générale, il s'agissait du dernier endroit où Daishou avait envie de se rendre. Il était persuadé que Kuroo s'y trouverait également, et connaissant la manie d'Oikawa à vouloir tout savoir sur tout le monde, il s'empresserait de l'inviter à déjeuner avec eux.

\- Allons plutôt au ramen, déclara Daishou.

Oikawa fit la moue, mais il ne protesta pas, conscient qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Ce restaurant n'était pas des plus confortables. La salle était ridiculement petite pour un endroit aussi populaire et il fallait souvent prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir s'y asseoir. Le bar où la plupart des places assises se situaient faisait directement face aux fourneaux où les cuisiniers s'activaient ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire s'accrocher durablement l'odeur de l'huile de fritures aux vêtements des clients.

Mais Oikawa, Daishou et le reste des habitués s'en moquaient complètement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ramen du coin et qu'ils étaient affamés.

Ce jour-là, ils eurent la chance d'être assis à l'une des trois tables individuelles collées contre le mur du restaurant, plutôt que serrés comme des sardines au bar. Après avoir reçu son plat, Oikawa croisa les mains sous son menton et détailla Daishou d'un regard perçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier soir au final ? Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère.

Oikawa se sentait coupable. _Excellent_.

Daishou se revit contre cette porte, une main dans les cheveux de Kuroo et l'autre contre sa gorge. Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il que le seul type qu'il aurait vaguement pu avoir envie de rappeler décide de travailler dans _sa_ banque ?

\- Rien de spécial, mentit Daishou en regardant Oikawa droit dans les yeux. J'étais fatigué.

Il l'était peut-être avant d'entrer dans ce bar, mais il ne l'était plus tant que ça lorsqu'il avait jeté un œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet aux alentours d'une heure du matin, juste avant de reporter son attention sur Kuroo.

\- Bon, en tout cas on remet ça quand tu veux.

_C'est ce que j'aurai pu dire à Kuroo_, songea Daishou avec agacement. _Mais maintenant c'est totalement exclu._

\- On verra, grommela-t-il avant de continuer à manger ses nouilles.

Mais Oikawa ne voulait décidément pas se taire et le laisser contempler la misère de son existence en paix.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé du nouvel analyste ?

Daishou fit mine de réfléchir. La nuit précédente, il le trouvait plus que charmant, de préférence dans son lit et sans ses vêtements – quoique, le costume qu'il portait ce matin-là lui allait à ravir il fallait bien l'avouer. Aujourd'hui, Daishou avait simplement envie de le voir disparaître.

\- Je l'ai à peine croisé. Mais j'en pense pas grand-chose.

Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard que dans sa peur d'éveiller les soupçons d'Oikawa, il avait peut-être trop feint l'indifférence. En temps normal il n'était pas avare en critiques ou commentaires sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il en pensait _toujours_ quelque chose.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as fait une drôle de tête quand ton père te l'a présenté, pourtant, observa Oikawa.

_Sans doute parce qu'on a déjà été présentés, et de manière bien plus intime._

Daishou caressa l'idée d'enfoncer d'une de ses baguettes dans la main d'Oikawa pour qu'il arrête de lire dans ses pensées comme un fichu télépathe.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis juste crevé tu sais, rien à voir avec lui.

Non, Kuroo n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec sa fatigue.

\- C'est vrai que t'as de sacrés cernes, observa Oikawa, toujours généreux en compliments. Je croyais que tu t'étais couché tôt ?

\- C'est un déjeuner ou un interrogatoire ? s'agaça Daishou.

Oikawa plissa les yeux.

\- Si c'en était un, tu serais pas innocenté. T'es bizarre depuis ce matin, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme c'est gentil.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, reprit Oikawa. Kuroo, tu le connais vraiment pas ?

Daishou serra ses baguettes plus fort entre ses doigts. Il ne dirait rien.

\- Mais d'où est-ce que tu voudrais que je le connaisse ? Tu te fais de ces films...

\- J'en sais rien, t'as fait une tête bizarre je te dis ! Et puis t'es parti super tôt du cocktail, ça te ressemble pas. Je me disais que peut-être tu le connaissais et que tu l'aimais pas. S'il t'a fait quelque chose de mal dis le moi, on trouvera le moyen de lui pourrir la vie.

Daishou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oh non, Kuroo n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, il avait été presque trop parfait. Mais il aurait mieux fait de rester loin de sa banque. S'il s'avisait de lui adresser la parole, il le jetterait du dernier étage.

\- Je te dis que je le connais pas. Tout va très bien, mis à part le putain de client qu'Hiroo nous a fait perdre.

Daishou était fatigué d'avance de ce cinéma. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue la vérité. Mais Oikawa le scrutait avec le regard d'un homme qui n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Dommage pour lui, Daishou savait exactement comment détourner son attention.

Malgré son côté gamin, Oikawa était quelqu'un de très compétent, mais ces derniers temps il se jetait sur les moindres distractions possibles pour éviter de se retrouver en face de son plus gros problème - qu'il abordait avec un humour qui cachait simplement sa terreur - le fait qu'il soit fou amoureux de son assistant.

Daishou avait pensé à une blague, au départ. Une attirance passagère, au possible. Il connaissait Oikawa depuis des années et il n'avait aucun mal à se jeter à l'eau quand quelqu'un lui plaisait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec Akaashi.

\- Pourquoi tu me dirais pas ce qui te préoccupe au lieu de m'inventer des problèmes ? suggéra-t-il.

Oikawa reposa ses baguettes dans son bol vide et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu me connais trop bien…c'est Akaashi. Je me demande combien de temps je vais tenir avant de craquer et de lui dire que je suis fou amoureux de lui.

\- Ouh, lâcha Daishou. Ça devait arriver un jour.

\- J'y peux rien, depuis qu'il est arrivé j'essaie de me faire une raison, mais ça ne marche jamais. Je l'aime comme un fou. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

_Tu veux qu'on échange ?_ se retint-il de lui rétorquer.

\- Y'a des chances pour que ça soit réciproque quand même, observa Daishou.

\- C'est ce que je me dis parfois, soupira Oikawa, mais il pourrait simplement être gentil avec moi parce qu'on bosse ensemble.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble quand t'es pas avec moi.

\- C'est mon assistant, protesta Oikawa.

\- Ouais, mais vous prenez toujours vos pauses au même moment, vous dînez souvent ensemble et franchement il a une tolérance beaucoup trop élevée à tes conneries pour que ça soit juste… une relation cordiale de boulot.

\- Tu crois ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis pas dans sa tête, mais si j'étais toi…

_Non_, pensa-t-il. Mauvaise formulation. _À sa place, je ne ferais rien du tout. _

Mais Oikawa n'était pas le fils du directeur de la banque Nohebi, et n'avait donc pas à subir une constante surveillance de ses faits et gestes au travail.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir à tes priorités. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça peut-être que ça vaut le coup de lui en parler. Mais si c'est ton job le plus important, c'est sûr que c'est pas le plus raisonnable.

\- Mais s'il me rejette, je vais jamais m'en remettre, pleurnicha Oikawa.

\- T'as dit ça pour les 3 dernières personnes sur qui t'as flashé avant lui, dit Daishou. Crois-moi, tu vas t'en remettre.

Oikawa soupira.

\- T'as peut-être raison. Je vais y réfléchir.

Daishou l'écouta divaguer sur les mille et une qualités de son assistant comme il en avait l'habitude et à son plus grand soulagement, Oikawa n'évoqua plus Kuroo.

* * *

Le jour où Oikawa avait rencontré Akaashi Keiji, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il venait de se disputer avec la moitié du service des ressources humaines, car aucun des candidats qu'ils lui avaient proposés comme assistants ne convenait. À ce stade, il avait bu cinq cafés depuis le début de l'après-midi et il en devenait un peu plus imbuvable avec chaque candidat qui défilait. Kiyoko semblait mourir d'envie de lui écraser sa gourde en métal sur le crâne, mais elle se contenait, sans doute pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image de la banque devant les candidats et se réservant cette activité pour après leurs entretiens.

Akaashi était le dernier nom sur la liste – ce qu'Oikawa ne s'expliquait toujours pas aujourd'hui – et à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait retenu la remarque désobligeante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. De toute façon, il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Navré de devoir vous dire ça maintenant, mais je ne suis plus intéressé par le poste.

Oikawa avait failli en recracher son sixième café.

\- Pardon ?

Il s'était tourné vers Kiyoko.

\- Et en plus vous m'envoyez des candidats qui ne veulent même pas du poste, de mieux en mieux.

\- De toute évidence, vu l'état dans lequels sont sortis les autres ce n'est pas un poste d'assistant commercial que vous proposez, mais celui d'un souffre-douleur de luxe. Quoique le salaire ne soit même pas si intéressant que ça au vu de ce que vous avez l'air de leur faire subir…

Cette fois-ci Oikawa avait retrouvé la parole. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler de cette façon ? Ça n'était pas parce qu'il était assez beau pour se reconvertir dans le mannequinat qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui manquer de respect. À cette question, Akaashi avait répondu :

\- Pour quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il vaut, et la renommée de votre banque ne changera rien au fait que je ne travaillerai pas avec quelqu'un qui pense avoir le droit de me manquer de respect sous prétexte qu'il a cinq ans de plus.

_Trois_, avait rectifié Oikawa.

Et après une longue conversation au cours de laquelle Akaashi lui avait tenu tête sans ciller et où le sourire de Kiyoko n'avait pas cessé d'agacer Oikawa, il avait largement eu le temps de lui prouver qu'il valait en effet mieux que tous les assistants qu'Oikawa avait pu avoir avant lui.

Akaashi était méthodique et organisé, sans oublier qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire savoir à Oikawa quand il se comportait comme un enfoiré. Aussi étonnant que cela ait pu paraître à leurs collègues les premiers temps, leur duo fonctionnait redoutablement bien. Akaashi s'occupait de faire des recherches sur les clients dans les moindres détails, ils analysaient ensemble leurs besoins et Oikawa se chargeait d'embobiner même les plus récalcitrants pour les amener dans leurs filets.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Akaashi était également l'homme le plus séduisant qu'Oikawa n'ait jamais rencontré, fait dont il était rappelé à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte du grand bureau qu'ils partageaient, comme cet après-midi.

Ce bureau était sans aucun doute l'un des plus agréables de l'étage, avec une moquette impeccable, des murs en bois foncé et plusieurs tableaux qu'Oikawa avait lui-même accrochés au mur. Akaashi leva les yeux vers lui derrière ses lunettes à la monture couleur prune en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Où étiez-vous, Oikawa-san ?

Oikawa fut tenté de répondre _en train de chercher le meilleur fleuriste pour notre mariage_, mais c'était probablement prématuré.

\- Je déjeunais avec Daishou, j'ai oublié de te prévenir tout à l'heure. Je t'ai manqué ?

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes partis il y a une heure.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, claironna Oikawa en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Yamaka-san est passée, je lui ai dit que vous étiez sans doute déjà parti avec Daishou-san. On a mangé à la cafétéria avec Kuroo. Il est plutôt sympathique.

Oikawa soupira.

\- J'aurai bien déjeuné avec vous, mais Daishou tenait absolument à aller au ramen. D'ailleurs il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, il faut que je mène l'enquête.

\- En parlant d'enquête, dit Akaashi en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, j'ai terminé les rapports que vous m'avez demandé.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils.

\- Déjà ? Je te les ai donnés ce matin…

Akaashi haussa les épaules comme si ça n'était rien du tout. Oikawa esquissa un sourire. Il était tout bonnement incroyable.

\- On ne me paie pas à rien faire.

\- Non tu as raison, d'ailleurs on ne te paye pas assez pour ce que tu fais. T'es le meilleur !

Akaashi détourna le regard, sans doute pour rougir en paix. Oikawa mourrait d'envie de recommencer.

\- Allez en parler à la direction des ressources humaines, dans ce cas.

\- On verra ça. D'abord je dois trouver ce qui arrive à Daishou.

Akaashi secoua la tête, habitué à ses gamineries.

\- Vous avez essayé de lui poser la question ?

\- C'est un sale menteur, il m'a dit que tout allait bien.

Son assistant lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Vous êtes certain que ce sont vos affaires ?

Oikawa éclata de rire. S'il ne s'était mêlé que de ce qui le regardait depuis son arrivée dans cette entreprise il serait mort d'ennui il y a des années.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je veux quand même savoir.

\- Eh bien si je peux me permettre (Akaashi se permettait ce qu'il voulait quoi qu'il arrive) nous devrions peut être nous concentrer sur notre rendez-vous de quatorze heures.

Oikawa fit la moue et il entendit Akaashi soupirer.

\- Vous pourrez me parler de Daishou-san après, si vous voulez.

Le visage d'Oikawa s'illumina instantanément. Un ange tombé du ciel, voilà ce qu'était son assistant.

\- Au travail, déclara Oikawa.

\- J'ai imprimé les documents dont nous avons besoin, il ne nous reste plus qu'à…

\- …passer en revue les points que Hakaze-san voulait aborder, tout à fait. Merci Akaashi.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Pas de problème.

Leur rendez-vous de quatorze heures était une femme fortunée qui avait le plus grand mal à ne pas dilapider son patrimoine n'importe comment, fut aussi haut en couleur que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire à elle. Oikawa manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant l'air stupéfait d'Akaashi alors qu'elle leur énumérait ses nouveaux projets et comment elle comptait dépenser son argent. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, ils la raccompagnèrent avec de grands sourires qui disparurent à la seconde où ils refermèrent la porte.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bière, soupira Oikawa en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

\- Il est seize heures, Oikawa-san, dit Akaashi en se massant les tempes. Au mieux, vous pouvez boire un café.

\- Et qui a inventé cette règle ?

\- L'organisation mondiale de la santé, j'imagine.

\- Je ne connais pas ce groupe de rock.

Cette blague était tout bonnement nullissime, mais il avait réussi à arracher l'ombre d'un sourire à Akaashi, même s'il s'agissait d'un sourire consterné.

\- Alors, à propos de Daishou…

\- Ça a l'air de terriblement vous préoccuper.

\- Arrête de me juger, Akaashi, je me fais du souci pour lui.

Akaashi croisa les bras.

\- En quoi son comportement est suspect, alors ?

\- Hier soir je lui ai posé un lapin. On devait boire un verre…

\- En pleine semaine ? dit Akaashi sans masquer la désapprobation dans son regard.

\- Oui Akaashi, en pleine semaine, que dieu me pardonne, je voulais me pochtronner avec mon meilleur ami. Bref. Daishou, qui a reçu le trophée du mec le plus rancunier pendant notre deuxième année de lycée après avoir enfermé Sakishima une demi-journée dans les toilettes pour avoir volé son dessert, ce Daishou ne m'a même pas fait la gueule ce matin.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pendant leurs années universitaires.

\- Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur, poursuivit Oikawa. Crevé, mais de bonne humeur. Et Daishou n'est pas du genre à se coucher tard donc c'est d'autant plus étonnant.

\- Il a peut-être des insomnies.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? C'est suspect. Et ce n'est pas tout, quand son père lui a présenté Kuroo ce matin il a fait une drôle de tête. Comme s'il le connaissait déjà et qu'il le détestait.

\- Vous déduisez beaucoup de choses de quelques cernes et un manque de ressentiment. Daishou-san n'apprécie pas grand monde, si ? Il a peut-être regardé Kuroo-san de cette façon parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais qu'il y était contraint.

\- Daishou est un commercial, il sait très bien faire semblant, c'est son métier. Je ne vois qu'une explication, il était surpris de le voir, sinon il aurait fait de grands sourires hypocrites, il est très doué pour ça.

Akaashi le regardait comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir une migraine et Oikawa soupira.

\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Peut-être que Suga aura remarqué quelque chose…

\- Oikawa-san...

\- Après tout il sait tout sur tout le monde, il a même deviné pourquoi j'étais en retard la semaine dernière. Peut-être que si je le paie il me dira ce qu'il sait.

\- Oikawa-san.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a des caméras secrètes planquées partout.

Akaashi se racla la gorge.

\- C'est une hypothèse tirée par les cheveux, mais…

\- Vas-y, ça peut pas être pire que les miennes.

\- Daishou-san a peut-être… rencontré Kuroo-san dans un tout autre contexte que celui du travail hier soir et il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici ce matin. D'où sa bonne humeur ce matin, sa réaction au cocktail et ses réponses évasives au déjeuner.

Oikawa plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, presque en état de choc. Akaashi était un véritable génie.

\- Oh putain, j'y crois pas. Il s'est tapé le nouvel analyste.

Akaashi prit cela comme un encouragement à reprendre son travail et il recommença à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, totalement désintéressé de la surprise monumentale d'Oikawa. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un travaille dans ce bureau.

* * *

Le miroir des toilettes du quarante-septième étage ne renvoyait pas un portrait flatteur à Daishou. En se lavant les mains, il se consola en se disant que dans quelques minutes il serait libéré de cette journée interminable. Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient toujours bien coiffés sur le côté et ses vêtements n'avaient pas un pli, mais ses cernes étaient sombres à en faire peur…

Il s'était rarement senti aussi fatigué. Entre sa nuit des plus courtes, la mauvaise surprise de ce matin et la montagne de problèmes qu'il avait à gérer, Daishou n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer s'affaler seul sur son lit.

Il songea avec un sourire au weekend qu'il allait passer à dormir comme s'il était dans un profond coma. Oui, il ne se lèverait que pour manger et se rendormirait aussitôt, ça promettait d'être formidable. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il prit conscience de la profonde tristesse de cette pensée. Bon sang, quand était-il devenu si ennuyeux qu'il se mettait à frétiller d'enthousiasme à l'idée de _dormir_ ?

\- Décidément, on arrête pas de se croiser dans les toilettes ces derniers temps.

Daishou leva lentement les yeux vers le miroir pour croiser le regard de nul autre que Kuroo Tetsurou, qui l'observait les bras croisés avec le même sourire en coin qui l'avait fait craquer la veille, mais qui, à l'heure actuelle, lui donnait envie de lui arracher la tête.

Daishou ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et soupira pour se forcer à se calmer. Il allait s'énerver, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait passé une journée bien trop éprouvante pour avoir à discuter avec ce fou furieux qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla-t-il en se retournant vers lui. C'est pas l'étage où tu bosses.

Kuroo haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air bien trop détendu, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Daishou encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi était-il le seul que cette situation rendait malade ? S'il trouvait ça drôle, Daishou allait immédiatement le faire redescendre sur terre.

\- Je devais déposer un dossier dans le bureau d'Oikawa, poursuivit Kuroo comme si Daishou en avait quoi que ce soit à cirer. Mais c'est tant mieux que je te croise ici, je voulais te parler.

Daishou acheva de s'essuyer les mains et il passa devant lui après avoir lâché :

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

Kuroo l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Attends.

Daishou se dégagea immédiatement.

\- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il. Toi et moi, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, et on a aucune raison de s'adresser la parole puisqu'on ne travaille absolument pas au même endroit. Alors tu vas faire tes petits calculs à la noix et tu dégages, t'as compris ?

L'air outré de Kuroo lui donna envie de rire. Quelle journée, bon sang. Oui, Daishou devait à tout prix se retenir d'exploser de rire dans ces toilettes parce qu'autrement tout l'étage allait se rendre compte qu'il était sur le point de devenir _fou_, car cet abruti de Kuroo voulait qu'ils discutent.

\- Écoute, reprit Kuroo en croisant les bras. Je sais pas ce qui te prend de me parler comme ça, je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! Pour moi aussi c'est gênant comme situation, mais t'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça, on peut en parler comme deux personnes matures, tu crois pas ? C'est quand même pas la fin du monde.

Daishou laissa échapper un rire atterré.

\- Mais de quoi tu veux parler ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé qui mérite une conversation, ne rêve pas. C'était une erreur et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Parles-en à qui que ce soit et je t'assure que je te ferai virer dans la seconde et en plus de ça je m'assurerai que personne ne veuille de toi même dans la plus médiocre de toutes les banques.

Il fit un pas de plus vers Kuroo et le toisa de la tête aux pieds de son regard le plus venimeux avant d'ajouter :

\- Fous-moi la paix, ou tu vas _amèrement_ le regretter.

Sur ces mots, Daishou tourna les talons pour de bon. Kuroo ne le suivit pas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui rétorquer sur un ton consterné :

\- Je sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais j'ai aucune envie de te revoir non plus. Au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde, le fils à papa.

Daishou s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers lui. Il allait détruire cet enfoiré pièce par pièce et ça allait être un plaisir. Peut-être même encore plus que la nuit dernière.

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, lança-t-il sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Mais ni ses mots menaçants ni son regard noir n'eurent l'effet escompté : Kuroo secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur, l'air faussement désolé. Daishou se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Désolé, vraiment, ricana-t-il. Je me doute que ça doit bien marcher en général ton intimidation à deux balles, le coup du fils du directeur, les menaces…

Daishou continua de le fusiller du regard, même lorsque Kuroo se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- …mais pardonne-moi, après hier soir j'ai du mal à te prendre au sérieux.

Il tapota l'épaule de Daishou en le dépassant pour sortir des toilettes.

\- Repose-toi bien ce weekend, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

* * *

Si je vous dit que j'ai écrit cette dernière scène en écoutant à fond le générique de la série Violetta sur disney channel ça vous gâche tout ? J'espère bien ! Si vous voyez pas ce que c'est allez voir sur youtube pour un cassage de mythe en règle, je n'ai absolument aucune honte à écouter n'importe quoi en écrivant mes fics

Gros bisous, on se voit je sais pas quand pour le chapitre 3, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé même en une ligne hihi

**Aeli**

PS : hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma fic ushiten **D'acier et de sang** si le coeur vous en dit, j'adore l'écrire et peut être même plus que celle-ci d'ailleurs


End file.
